cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Democratic Republic of Orange Nations
The '''Democratic Republic of Orange Nations, DRON is a small, new alliance on the orange sphere. It was founded on January 4, 2011. History DRON is a brand new alliance,and is working hard on recruitment, and a few treaties. Charter Article 1: Preamble We, the members of the Democratic Republic of Orange Nations (DRON), come together to create this alliance, for the inexperienced, and experienced nations of the Cyberverse. We will do our best to help and interact with all members, to ensure their time here,is enjoyable. Article 2: Admissions Any member of the Cyberverse is welcome to join us,as long as the following conditions are met: #The new recruit isn't holding dual membership #Isn't on any Perma-ZI list from any alliance. #Isn't in any war at time of Application #Is willing to join the orange team,and remain on orange at all times during membership. #Finally,has posted an application for membership on our forums,and has been officially approved. Article 3: DRON Government *Chancellor: The Chancellor is the leader of the Democratic Republic of Orange Nations Alliance.He oversees all affairs of the alliance. *Vice-Chancellor: The Vice-Chancellor is the Chancellor's right hand man. He helps the Chancellor with the day to day operations of all alliance matters.The Vice-Chancellor will be temporarily in charge,if for some reason the Chancellor must take a leave of absence. *The Cabinet: *Secretary of State: The SOS is in charge of all foreign interests for the DRON Alliance. The SOS can appoint diplomats if needed, sign treaties with alliances, and keep up relations with other alliances. *Secretary of the Interior: The SOI is in charge of all internal affairs for the alliance.The SOI oversees recruiting,membership,and all other maintenance of the alliance. *Secretary of Defense: The SOD is in charge of protecting the alliance. *Secretary of Economics: The SOE is in charge of coordinating new member aid/tech deals, war aid, and nation building plans. NOTE: All Ministers may appoint their own deputies to help maintain their respective departments. Article 4: Domestic Policies Offensive Wars: Any member that starts a war without permission will be warned once, and the second time expelled from the alliance with a possible ZI. Members found using nuclear warfare without authorization will be punished with a Permanent ZI and will be expelled from the alliance. *Defensive Wars: Any member nation may defend themselves against an enemy attack without getting approval from DRON Gov. But, the member nation must post an attack of their nation in the appropriate area of our forums,as well as notify any Gov official,of the attack. *Nuke Policy: Any nation of the DRON alliance may possess nuclear weapons. The nuclear weapons may not be used in a war, with an enemy alliance and/or a rogue nation, unless they have expressed permission from a Chancellor and/or the Secretary of Defense. *Alliance Defense: The Government of the Democratic Republic of Orange Nations takes the security and defense of our alliance very seriously.Any attack,conflict,etc. will be handled immediately,till it is resolved appropriately. *Tech Raiding: Any member of the Democratic Republic of Orange Nations may tech raid,with the following conditions: #You must not tech raid any aligned nation. #You must declare peace immediately after said raid. #You accept all responsibility for the raid. *Member Resignation: Any member is free to leave DRON at any time. In the event a member wishes to leave DRON, she/he is to post a message in the appropriate area of our forums. If the member owes the alliance money or technology, the member is expected to pay back the money/technology back in a timely fashion.